


Never thought ... Avengers

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Tony and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought ... Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe some spoilers for the upcoming movies (Iron Man 3, Captain America 2, Thor 2) but all details have come from IMDB. 
> 
> Also maybe a spoiler or two from a story I have planned out but not written yet....   
> and part of my Never thought series

Never thought … Avengers

Tony never thought he’d ever get here – here, with a bona fide superhero looking down at him as if he were the beautiful, perfect one. It had taken a whole lot of time, effort and no small amount of pain to get here, Steve had been so soul sick when they had first met, Tony hadn’t noticed, his ego had gotten in the way of what was in front of his and everyone else’s faces, but the Captain was also adept at hiding his thoughts and feelings. It hadn’t been until they had gotten him back from HYDRA that the scientist had got his head out of his ass and done something about it. 

They had taken things slow – Captain America wasn’t used to dating or people actively pursuing him in any other manner than war or SHIELD. Not only that – Tony had been so angry during and after the crap with Mandarin that none of his so-called friends and teammates had helped him he had stormed into SHIELD HQ and demanded an explanation. 

Turned out Thor was off fighting his own demons; well, dark elves; Clint was off with Coulson who had suddenly been declared not-dead after all, and Natasha was off with Hill and a contingency of SHIELD agents clearing up another HYDRA nest. Bruce was working his green butt off in about 3 SHIELD labs, and Steve? Steve was in Medical, comatose after being grabbed and tortured to within an inch of his life. 

Tony’s anger dissipated immediately when Fury had taken him to see him. “You want to know why Captain Rogers didn’t come to help you, Stark?” he demanded at Tony strode into his office and shouted as much in his face. “Follow me.”

He took him to the medical bay in the helicarrier in his personal quinjet, showed him into a room there and stood back to watch. 

Tony stared at the bed in the centre of the room for a few moments in stunned silence. 

Steve was there, Captain SuperSerum’d America, on a ventilator through a tracheotomy in his throat, at least two IVs in each arm, and heart monitor, pulse ox and gods knew what else monitoring every move his body made. He had a large dressing covering his left temple, grazes and bruises on his face, right shoulder padded with more dressings, and Tony dreaded to think what else was under the blankets covering him from mid-chest down. “What the hell…?” he murmured and turned back to face Fury. “I thought he was indestructible?”

The Director shook his head. “Just very hard to kill,” he answered more grimly than usual. “And Hydra tried very, very hard.”

So that was that for Tony, he and Pepper had already been on shaky ground before she’d been blown up, and Tony made the decision to let her go before he lost her friendship forever. She was relieved, she loved Tony but wasn’t in love with him, loved being his CEO, and he felt the same for her. So Pep ran Stark Industries far better than Tony, Obie and the ubiquitous Board had ever done, while Tony himself decided he was going to help Bruce keep Steve alive, working on the serum, and, when the Captain finally woke up, help him recover. Whether he wanted to or not. 

Now however many months later, they had finally FINALLY gotten to this point – in Tony’s bed in his suite at the Tower, the owner on his back with Captain Steve Rogers on top of him, supporting himself on his arms over him as he ground his hard cock over Tony’s. “You’re beautiful, Tony,” he said to him sincerely, his voice hoarse with want, need, and before said Stark could disagree he bent low and kissed his mouth. 

Tony had wondered whether Steve was a virgin, especially with men, but he was mistaken, and so very surprised when the Captain showed him how well he could use his mouth earlier. He’d virtually sucked the genius’ brains out of his dick and now, as Tony explored his mouth with his tongue and tasted himself in that talented mouth, he knew he really wanted to return the favour. 

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at the slight frown on his gorgeous lover’s face. “It’s all right, love,” he assured him, and moved one of his hands from where they had been caressing Steve’s strong back to cup his face. “I want you to fuck me,” he told him breathlessly. “Can you do that?”

The look on Steve’s face was a mixture of awe, lust and happiness, and he nodded and bent low to kiss his mouth again. This was as filthy as all of the others, tongues jousting, almost as if Steve wanted to meld with his tonsils, and Tony, with huge will power and the last of his genius (because being kissed like that by CAPTAIN AMERICA – seriously?) used his distraction to flip them both over. 

The move surprised the Captain enough that he pulled away for a moment. Tony took advantage of that and he gently nipped one of Steve’s kiss-swollen lips before he grabbed the lube they’d left on the nightstand and showed it to him. He straddled Steve’s thick thighs and smiled down at his lover as he squeezed some of the cool gel onto his hand, and then laughed quietly as he wrapped his hand around the Cap’s hot cock and lubed him up. Steve groaned deep in his chest, grabbed at Tony and wrapped his large hands around Iron Man’s hips urging him to do … something else, something more. “…Tony…” he murmured, making his genius laugh some more. 

“Wait, Babe,” Tony answered and scooted forward until he was in just the right position. “I’ll just… Ahh!” he yelped when Steve pulled a fast manoeuvre of his own.   
He sat up quickly and used his hands and greater mass to push Tony back onto his back in the huge bed, moving over him to pin him to the mattress again. “I don’t want to wait, Tony,” he told him and grabbed the lube himself. Tony was going to protest but words got stuck in his throat when Steve quickly squeezed some more lube onto his fingers and pressed them against the billionaire’s tight little hole. 

Tony moaned again as he was opened and Steve rubbed the lube into him with two fingers while he sucked another hickey into the billionaire’s neck. “Steve,” he growled and moved his hips the little he was able to persuade him to move, deeper, further, MORE. “I’m ready, just fuck me already. Steve!”

The Captain grinned and looked down at him. “You sure?” he asked and ground his hips over Tony’s groin. “Tony? You ready?”

Tony grabbed one of Steve’s perfectly formed buttocks in one hand and squeezed. “Born ready, Spangles,” he assured him and widened his legs to show him.  
Steve smiled, kissed his mouth and watched Tony’s reactions as he pressed the head of his own burning cock to his lover’s entrance. Tony nodded and the Cap entered him in one, slow stroke, committing his lover’s reactions to memory. Tony’s eyes closed, he bit his lip, and used his free hand to bury in Steve’s blond hair. 

Steve only stopped when he was hip-deep and he watched, waiting – with great difficulty – for any sort of negative reaction from him. It took a few moments for Tony to accommodate him, Steve was big, and he relaxed as much as he could. Then opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Move, Babe,” he urged and moved his legs to wrap them around Steve’s trim waist. “I won’t break.”

With his permission granted Steve could do nothing but obey, thrusting into him with abandon. Tony, not surprisingly, was a verbose lover, grunts, breathy moans, and shouts of ‘Steve’, ‘yes’, ‘Captain’ when the man in question changed his angle a little and battered the Iron Man’s prostate with every stroke. 

Steve licked at the pool of sweat in the hollow of Tony’s throat and trailed a hand down his chest to gently caress the arc reactor and the scarred skin around it before he moved further down. Tony’s hard, dripping cock fit so well in his hand, and he swore as the Captain jacked him off with the same rhythm he was pounding into him. Tony was so close now, Steve could feel the shudders wracking through him, hear his voice breaking as he cursed, feel the throbbing of his cock and he moved back up to kiss him deeply again. 

Tony used his hand in his hair to hold Steve close to him to kiss and plunder his mouth but pulled away to take a breath when he ran out of air. He could feel his orgasm at the base of his spine and he opened his eyes to see his lover. The normally so composed Captain America was flushed, sweat pearled on his forehead, pupils blown with lust, and wasn’t that a heady rush to be the reason for that? So, when Steve jerked him a couple more times, rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, and growled: “Come for me, Tony,” in his ear, that was enough. He came, hard, over Steve’s hand, his taut abs and shouted his name. 

Which pushed Steve over the edge too. His hips stuttered, he buried his face in Tony’s neck and ejaculated deep into him before slumping over his lover in exhaustion. 

 

***************************************

 

It took a while for him both to recover and Tony seemed to rouse earlier than Steve and he lay in his bed, content to have Steve doze, draped over him, while he lightly caressed the Captain’s skin with his fingers. The kid, and he was just a kid, despite being over 90, was simply perfect, even with the scars that marred his soft skin, and Tony was so surprised that he had chosen him over everyone else. Him, Tony Stark, older, sarcastic, disrespectful, debauched, angry, arrogant – why the hell would brave, clever, strong, moral Captain Steve Rogers want him?

“Because you’re so much better than you give yourself credit for,” Steve’s sleepy voice told him, proving once more the guy had a lot of hidden talents. 

“Are you psychic now?” Tony asked him and smiled up at him when Steve lifted his head to look down at him. “Seriously?”

Steve smiled at him and moved to press a sweet little kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “You think too loudly,” he answered him, and then freed a hand so he could lightly caress his lover’s bearded face. “You’re beautiful, Tony,” he assured him and shuffled a bit closer to him, if possible. “You’re not just a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist to me.”

Tony studied him for a moment, realising in those wide eyes that he was sincere. He felt his heart lurch at that, virtually no one else he had slept with, and that was a lot of people, had meant that, some had said it but lied. He knew Steve didn’t want his money, or the fame or notoriety that came from sleeping with him, he just wanted him, wanted to be with him, and that was just … just … 

He moved then, rolling over onto Steve’s body and smiled down at him. “So,” he commented, and brushed a thumb over his lover’s nipple. “Your superserum-ness let you be ready for more yet, or what?” 

Steve laughed, low and dirty in his chest. “Just waiting for you, Iron Man,” he retorted and cupped Tony’s backside with his other hand. “Just waiting for you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Get to it, Cap,” he told him and bent over him to kiss him again. Steve tasted so good; he was so going to enjoy every moment he could ever get with the guy beneath him, every moment. 

 

End


End file.
